Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever is the video series of Random House Home Video with the six videocassettes/VHSs and DVDs in the late 1980s and the early-mid 1990s. Video Series Random House Home Video *Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever (March 15, 1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever (August 17, 1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever (April 20, 1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever (October 17, 1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (February 13, 1994) *Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever (July 20, 1994) Cast *Kyle Stanley as Huckle Cat and Henry Pig *Alexander C. Iwachiw as Ole Owl, Henry Dog, Gary Goat and additional voices *Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Huckle Cat *Jimmy Guardino as Kitten #2 and additional voices *Rickey Carter as Ned Alligator *Joanna Leeds as Ursula Pig *Agnes Herrmann as Lily Bunny *Danielle Keaton as Sally Pig and additional voices *Lateaka Vinson as Rhonda Raccoon and Little Bo Peep *Eden Riegel as Hilda Hippo, Kitten #3 and additional voices *Jason Ellefson as Ralph Pig *Jeff Bennett as Sergeant Murphy *Frank Oz as Bananas Gorilla *Justin Shenkarow as Alex Bear *Jason Mendelson as David Raccoon *Jeremy Miller as Freddie Fox *Jessica Zucha as Lily Bunny *Jamie E. Smith as Lilly Cat *Brad Kesten as Arthur Pig *Brett Johnson as Tom Wolf and Freddie Fox *Brian Eppes as Wilma Walrus *Lacey Chabert as Anne Bear and additional voices *Molly Dunham as Peppa Fox *Ami Foster as Edna Bunny *Brandon Stewart as Ralphie Raccoon *Tish Rabe as Rhonda Raccoon, Mary, The Mouse, Kitten #1, Bonnie/Betsy and additional voices *Jennifer Banko as Christine Beaver and Libby Leopard *Becky Swonke as Mary Mouse *Mara Wilson as Sally Cat and Ursula Hippo *Bruce Bayley Johnson as Mr. Fixit *Brett Ambler as Huckle Cat *Sean Collins as Freddie Fox *Dave Coulier as Smokey, Snozzle and additional voices *Debi Derryberry as Sparky *Angela Lee Sloan as Mrs. Bunny, Mrs. Fox, Miss Honey, Marvin Mouse, Mother Kitten, Vincent Van Goat, Nurse Nelly, Little Miss Muffet, Sally Cat, Olive Owl, Queen Bear, Hilda Hippo, The Mouse Firefighter, Xavier Mouse, Mrs. Raccoon, Mrs. Elephant, Mrs. Owl, Ma Pig, Mrs. Hippo, Mrs. Mouse, Mother Cat, Mrs. Alligator, Patty Elephant, The Cow and additional voices *Ron Marshall as Fireman Ralph, Smokey, Mouse Firefighters, Able Baker Charlie, Mr. Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, Mr. Frumble, Marvin Mouse, Pa Pig, Father Pig, Farmer Fox, Grocer Huckle, Baker Freddie, King Lion, The Spider, Bananas Gorilla, Sergeant Murphy, Mr. Rabbit, Wee Willie Winkie, Mr. Mouse, Mr. Owl, Father Cat, Mr. Raccoon, Mr. Fox and additional voices *Jane Woods as Rhonda Raccoon, Lily Bunny, Mrs. Bunny and Mother Pig *Scott Beach as Doctor Lion *Cathy Gallant as Mother Cat, Miss Honey, Mrs. Cat and Mrs. Bunny *Keith Knight as Baker Freddie, Smokey, Sparky, Snozzle, Ollie Owl, Captain Bruno, Mr. Bunny, Mr. Elephant and additional voices *Rob Paulsen as The Dish *Sonja Ball as The Spoon *Blaze Berdahl as Betty Dog, Jimmy Bunny, Kathy Cat, Quincy Cat, Ursula Dog and Zara Rabbit *Emily Perl Kingsley as Iris Pig, Polly Pig, Susie Tiger, Yolanda Yak and additional voices *Tommy J. Michaels as Bruno Bear, Larry Lion and additional voices *Alison Hashmall as Olive Owl and additional voices *Len Carlson as Mr. Read-a-Lot *Frank Welker as Fluffy, Fred, Ginger, Isabella and Ferdinand *Richard Newman as Old King Cole *Jeanne Cairns as Mother Goose *P.J. Brown as The Narrator *Larry Robinson as The Narrator Trivia *Lowly Worm doesn't have a speaking role in all videos of the series. *ABC and Counting are the only videos that do not have previews, thus being released in 1989. **They are also the only videos that do not have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits. **But Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Sing Along Mother Goose videos do have previews, and they do also have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits, thus being released in 1993 and 1994. *ABC is the only video where the title has more than just two colors. *Silly Stories and Songs and Sing Along Mother Goose are the longest video titles of the series while ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the shortest. *ABC and Busy People are the only videos to have a "The End" sign on the same sign plane that pulls the video title. *ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the only videos to have a "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" sign on the same wallpaper. But Silly Songs and Stories and Sing Along Mother Goose do not. Category:Video Series Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever